Preoccupied
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Gibbs receives a phone call, I'm not completely sure how to describe it, so just read it. SLASH post 'the good samaritan'. Read and Review


Summary: Gibbs recieves a phone call...he's just a little busy...

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Charlie drummed her fingers on her desk, glancing around the office. After the case with that Agent Gibbs, Jethro, the town had been fairly quiet. She sighed dramatically staring at the business card he had given her.

The case had been wrapped up and she still hadn't heard from him. Well, as she had shown before, she wasn't one to sit back and let an opportunity pass her by. Taking the phone out of the cradle, she dialled the numbers slowly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The phone rang once, twice, then a third time before being picked up.

"Hello?" Well, his voice sounded different over the phone then in person, kind of lighter?

"Jethro! It's Charlie!" She smiled, twisting the card around her finger.

"Oh, hi Charlie, it's Tony. What can I do for you?" She frowned in confusion, she was sure she had Jethro's phone number.

"Isn't this Jethro Gibbs phone number?" There was a pause on the other end, where she could just make out the sounds of running water.

"Oh, um, yeah. It is. He's in the shower right now, do you want me to take a message?" Special Agent DiNozzo was answering his bosses phone? Why would he be over there anyways? From what she had seen at the office, Jethro seemed to be the type of person who didn't invite people over, especially people he worked with.

"Actually, I was just wondering if he would be around this weekend." She shook her head, scribbling lightly on a pad of paper.

"Oh! I believe he has plans. He did say he would be going out of town for a few days." Now she knew there was something going on. The sound of running water abruptly stopped and the sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention. "You know what, here he is now, I'll just put him on." Muffled whispering caught her attention as she tried to make out what they were saying.

"Charlie, what a pleasant surprise." Her smile widened at the sound of his voice.

"My, my Jethro, you are a hard one to get a hold of. I was going to invite you out to a movie this weekend, but your friend there tells me you're going out of town." She kept the disappointment in her voice, crossing her fingers that it would work.

"He did, did he?" Jethro sounded amused. In the background a bed creaked. Something made a shuffling noise in the background and a noise that sounded like a muffled gasp could just be heard.

"So, I was thinking that when you do get back, we could take in a movie. Me, you and some candle light dinner? How bout it?" The noises stopped, or were muffled, preventing her from deciphering them.

"Sounds great." He sounded out of breath. She nearly dropped the phone at the loud moan coming from the background. She decided it was most defiantly not from the man she was talking on the phone to.

"Jethro, are you okay?"

"Never better." Charlie pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at it as though it could tell her what was going on, before placing it cautiously back at her ear.

"Jethro, is there anyone else there?" The eerie quiet caught her off guard, as she waited.

"Nope, nobody here but DiNozzo." She mentally raised an eyebrow, wondering if she heard correctly.

"Boss, I'm insulted." Tony's voice came from somewhere nearby the phone. Things were falling into place, in a rather confusing pattern. If she was right, then Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was a little preoccupied with Special Agent DiNozzo.

"So, um. I'll call you for a time." She waited until he said good bye, before quickly hanging up the phone.

Well this was a new development. When she had asked Agent Todd if he was available, she seemed to think he was. Well, at least DiNozzo had taste. She had been convinced he was a womanizer, but then again, a lot of womanizers settled down with men, just take a look at her ex boyfriend.

She looked back at the card in her hands. There were plenty of other fish in the sea, maybe not as fine as Jethro Gibbs, but plenty more. Besides, if she was a betting woman, she'd place her life's savings on the fact that DiNozzo and Gibbs were hot in bed.


End file.
